Conventional search functions enable a user to input one or more terms to define a query. Such terms typically provide a basis for determining a selection from a group of target documents.
In more advanced search engines, an auto-complete function may augment the inputted search terms in order to more quickly and easily enable the user to input search queries.
Such an auto-complete function may typically predict the complete the searches based on pre-determined algorithms.
It would be desirable to draw on certain heretofore unavailable stores of information in order to provide the most accurate auto-complete algorithms and, therefore, to enhance the user searching experience.
It would be yet further desirable to more accurately tune the auto-complete algorithms to more quickly arrive at a highly desired selection of query results.